Raguna
by RuruGrey
Summary: When a strange man appears in the small town of Kardia, the townsfolk are quick to accept the amnesiac. But will this man carry Kardia to its highest point, or will he destroy the once loved town, crumbling the idea of faith?
1. Mysterious Man from the Forest

This is what I do when I'm bored. My grammar sucks and my spelling too. Beware run-on sentences, among other things. (Plus, I like to pretend I know the meanings to some words that I actually don't know.)

You've been warned.

He had no clue where he was, but he stumbled along this dirt path anyway. His legs were shaking like an autumn leaf and his eyes rolled around tiredly as he tried to find some kind of civilization. Sweat dripped down his forehead and neck, stinging his eyes and bringing a salty taste to his mouth. He wasn't entirely sure why he was sweating in the first place, since it wasn't particularly hot. However, he was too weak and hungry to think about it properly, so he trudged on without a second thought. Then, just when he thought his heart would give out, he spotted a well-built house, with a slow stream of smoke coming from the chimney. The boy's head spun, and he called on his last bit of energy to drag his nearly wasted body to the front door. And just as he got to the deep brown-coloured door with an amazingly golden door handle that shone in the morning light, the worn-out boy collapsed. He hit the floor hard, his head making a terrible smacking noise against the single step to the door. He saw the world go black as his eyes closed slowly. He tried to keep them open, but his energy was gone. Then, when he thought he saw a bright light start to creep its way through the darkness, the door swung open, into the house. The owner was a young woman wearing a short blue dress with a strip of white around her chest. She saw the fainted man and kneeled down, rolling him onto his back and pulling his head onto her lap.

"Oh my!" She gasped out, her voice sounding like an angel to the dying man. She shook him gently, then smacked him, making his eyes pop open. He stared into the woman's porcelain face, deep into her blue eyes.

"Food…" He whispered hoarsely, "Water…."

"Right, right, I'll get it, hold on." She answered, carefully moving his head back onto the step. The man groaned a little, feeling pain rush through his head. He was happy he was still alive, and even more so that he found an actual person. However, when she came back, she had a strange thing in her hands.

"Here, it's a hoe. You have it." She says, laying the farming tool on the weakened man's chest. He blinked at the item, gripping it lightly.

"I was… actually hoping for some water." He said, smiling weakly.

"Oh, right, hold on." She said, getting back up and running into her house. The boy laid there, lifting a hand to his head and rubbing a small bump from when he hit the stair. Then he thought to himself why there was a step there anyway, mostly since it's only one. Then he looked down at the hoe, and began to wonder why she had given this to him anyway. Then she came back, putting down a crappy watering can on his chest.

He grabbed it quickly, lifting the opening on the top to his lips, only to find it empty. He felt even weaker now, and he slowly put the can down.

"I meant… water I can drink." He explained, his throat going dry.

"Ah, of course! I'm so stupid!" She replied, hitting her palm against her cheek, as if she had just had an epiphany. She ran back inside, filling a cup full of delicious, crisp clear water, and when she came back with it, she crouched down and handed it to him. He shakily took the cup, bringing the rim to his lips and he let the transparent liquid flow into his mouth and down his chin. The woman watched as he swallowed the precious water, and she smiled. Then she went back into her house and came back with a ruby-red apple, handing it to him.

"Thank you so much…" He said, putting down the now empty glass and taking the fruit. He bit into it ravenously, a mixture of blood, sweat, and tears running down his cheeks. She smiled more, using her white arm sock to wipe off some of the blood from his forehead.

"Why are you here anyway?" She asked. He slowed his chewing, then sat up slowly, feeling his strength coming back to him. He moved the watering can and hoe off of him, setting them beside him on the dirt floor.

"I… I don't remember. I've been walking for days… I think." He says, unsure of himself now. He shook his head carefully, trying to remember where he had been or where he was going.

"What's your name?" She asked, frowning in a caring way, almost like she was worried for him. He tried thinking hard, digging through the dark recesses of his mind, but nothing came up. No name, no age, nothing. All he knew was that he didn't have anything. He was homeless, without a family, and without any money. He looked at the platinum-blond lady, and she put her hands to her lips in a silent gasp, realizing he couldn't remember.

"Well…. Everyone needs a name! Let's name you, really quick, okay?" She says, smiling and trying to cheer him up. He nodded a little, and thought about it.

Then, out of nowhere, he suggested, "Raguna." The girl smiles and nods.

"Raguna, I like it!" She said, laughing a little and patting his shoulder.

"What's your name?" He asks, eating more of the apple. She pulled out another apple for him, since he had almost finished the first one.

"I'm Mist. You know, I own a plot of land with a small house on it. You can stay there until your memories come back." She says, smiling. Raguna looked at Mist in shock, and he lowered the apple from his lips.

"Really? You'll give me a house… without even knowing me?" He asked, amazed at how sweet this girl was. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, I may not know who you are, but you don't know who you are either." She said, laughing a bit. "Come on, I'll show it to you. Don't forget your hoe and your watering can!" She said, getting up and putting the glass away. Raguna smiled and stood slowly, grabbing the hoe and watering can. When Mist came back from her house, she led him down the pathway and towards a small bridge over a beautiful river. As they passed over the river, Raguna looked down and saw some fish darting through the water. He smiled a little, and kept walking.

"Tada!" She announced when they reached the house. When she said small, she meant small! Raguna looked at the cute house, thinking that it definitely needed some touching up. Then, Mist ran over to the right of him, "And you can farm over here!" She said, cheerily. Raguna looked over, then felt his heart give out. The plot of land Mist had given him was horrible! He walked over, stopping beside the blonde lady. He scanned over the mess of land, feeling hopelessness creep into him again. Weeds grew out from every angle, and huge rocks he knew he couldn't move were snug in the ground. Some tree branches had found their way on the plot, and horrible looking tree trunks were growing.

"It might take some time to till the soil, mostly with all the weeds, but I'm sure you can do it!" Mist said happily, smiling at the defeated lad. Raguna nodded a little, then sighed.

"Well, I might as well get to work. I won't be able to make money without growing something." He said, and Mist nodded.

"Wow, you're really responsible!" She said, then dug through her pockets.

"Here! Take these radish seeds! Plant them, and they'll grow in a couple of days." She instructed. Raguna nodded, taking the seeds, then stepping onto the soft dirt.

"If you have any questions, just ask me, okay?" She said, smiling. Raguna smiled at Mist, to show he heard her, then he bent down and started yanking the weeds from the ground, clearing enough room for his radishes. When he got back up, he patted his dirty hands on his pants, then grabbed the hoe and lifted it above his head. He swung it down a couple of times, tilling the ground. He did it a few times, getting the hang of it. When he thought he was finished, he took out the seeds and scattered them over the ground. He looked at Mist, and she nodded in approval. Then, her face turned pale and she gasped.

"Raguna, look out!" She called out, pointing behind the amnesiac. He turned quickly, just to see a large monster running straight for him.

"Mist, get back!" He ordered, lifting the hoe again and swinging it back down quick enough to strike the beast in its head. The monster howled in pain, backing up quickly, then darting back for a second try. Raguna swung the hoe again, smacking the beast's cheek, sending it onto its side. He lifted the hoe again, bringing it down on the beasts head with as much strength as he could muster. When it hit the injured animal, it burst into a stream of light. Raguna dropped the hoe and stepped back, covering his face. The light curled in on itself, creating a ball. This ball flew into the sky, disappearing into the sun.

Raguna stared at the sky, his chest thumping fast. Then he looked back at Mist.

"I… I killed it…" He gasped, his hands shaking and a look of worry in his eyes. Mist shook her head.

"You didn't kill it, Raguna!" She said, holding his hands and looking him in the eyes, "That hoe, it's made with Retornen, so the monster went back to its home!"

"Retornen?" Raguna asked, looking for truth in Mist's eyes. When he found it, his heart slowed and he stopped shaking.

"Yes. Retornen is in all weapons and tools. It has the power to send the injured monster back to the First Forest. Back to its home." Mist explained, smiling. "Raguna, you saved the monster."

"But… what was it doing up here in the first place?" Raguna asked, looking back at the farmland. Mist frowned a little and shook her head.

"I don't know. Usually an Earthmate has the power to call a monster out here."

"An Earthmate?" Raguna asked Mist, frowning. Mist nodded, then began explaining to him what Earthmates were. As this explanation went on, two small children, hidden in the bushes beside Raguna's new house, crouched low and listened in. They watched closely, interested in this new person in their homeland. The young female elfin child smiled at her blue haired friend, and he smirked back, adjusting his slightly larger shirt that kept falling off his shoulders.

"He's so cool-looking." The girl said, her voice calm and soft.

"And he looks cool!" The boy said, repeating his friend. They looked at one another again, giggling softly so they wouldn't be seen.

"Let's tell daddy!" The girl said energetically.

"And the rest of the town!" The blue-haired child agreed, and they sneakily ran off. Neither Mist nor Raguna noticed the two children rushing up the steps that led to the town. When Mist finally finished talking, Raguna had a bored smile on his face.

"Interesting." He lied, smiling more, "And you think I'm one?"

"I do! Very much!" She says, smiling. "Anyway, I saved your life, so you better stay!" She demands, getting a laugh from the man.

"Alright, I'll stay. I just planted those seeds anyway, so I might as well look after them." Raguna said, raising his hands in defeat. Mist smiled, pleased with his answer, and she bid him ado.

"Oh, Raguna. The town is just up those steps. Why don't you go meet the townspeople?" She suggests, before going back home. Raguna looks towards the stairs, then nods a little.

"I can do this…" He thinks to himself, "They'll be nice." He slowly walks up the steps, looking down the three paths he could take. Two of them had buildings lined up, and the third led to another row of shops and houses. He smiled a little, noticing the townspeople outside of the houses and shops, taking the day off. He cautiously looked around, getting some attention from the more observant people. Of course, they would notice him quickly. His clothes were pretty strange, and he was new around. He spotted a man outside a bath house, silvery-blond hair swooping to the right and muddy brown eyes staring at the newcomer.

Raguna smiled at him and made his way over. He was nervous, alright, and he wasn't entirely sure how to break the ice. So, this interesting man did it for him.

"I haven't seen you before. Friend of Ivan's?" He asks, smiling warmly. Raguna smiles, realizing they weren't a pack of ferocious monsters out to eat him.

"N-no… I'm new. Mist is letting me stay at her farm." He explains, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh? What brings you to Kardia?" He asks, interested in the new character.

"I… don't know. I just stumbled upon here. I don't remember much, I have amnesia." He tells the man, looking a little embarrassed.

"Amnesia? Wow… I'm sorry. Well, don't worry; you can stay for as long as you want! What's your name?" He asks, holding out a thick hand, "Mines Camus."

"I'm Raguna." The amnesiac replies, taking Camus's hand and shaking it happily.

Camus nodded, smiling as a friend would, "Take care, then." He says, nodding. Raguna nods too, then walks off from his first conversation, feeling his self-esteem grow. As he continued introducing himself to the Kardian people, he felt even surer of himself. The more he knew of these people, the more he felt at home. After meeting everyone, he felt confident to stroll the streets of this new town, waving hi to some.

When he came back home, he found himself juggling a load of gifts in his arms. Most of them were farm tools, but he was grateful for them, nonetheless. He placed these gifts on the small table in his small room. He had gotten an axe, sickle, fishing rod, hammer, and even a glove that's supposed to help you make friends with the monsters. Camus even offered building Raguna a monster hut as a welcome to the town.

When Raguna sat on his bed after stripping down to his undershirt and boxers, he thought about the great people in Kardia. He laid back, smiling to himself, thinking how just twelve hours earlier, he was dying on the doorstep of Mist's house. He definitely had to repay her, even if it meant giving her his whole harvest of radishes!


	2. Get to Know Me

I have crap grammar and crap spelling. Don't flame me for it. (And apparently, my run on sentences are not as bad as my fragments.)

The summer bore down on Raguna's back heavily as he tilled the last of his farm. He was saving up on wood, so every tree stump and branch had been cleared with his axe. He was able to get Leo, the town smith, to forge the axe so it would cut tree stumps without much trouble. It still took time, of course, but at least Raguna wasn't out there, chopping away at a stump for an hour anymore. When he was finally satisfied with his work, he stood up straight, slinging his dirty hoe over his shoulder and wiping the sweat from his forehead. The sun was setting, a beautiful orange colour cascading down the sky, like paint rolling down a canvas.

Raguna sighed happily, looking over at his small house. He was able to fix it up a little, but he knew he wouldn't be able to expand it, mostly without Neumann's help. He smiled a little at his cot, walking over to it slowly, his arms a little numb from the farm work. When he made it to his door, he leaned against it and sighed.

"How's the farm coming along?" He heard a sharp-tongued young lady call out from the box a short distance away from the front door. Raguna smiled at the wheat-haired lady, and he shrugged.

"I've got enough room to plant grazing grass for my monsters." Raguna said, setting his hoe down and going over to the reddish-brown eyed girl.

"Don't come any closer!" She gasped, covering her nose, "You've been working all day! You should go take a bath!"

"Ah, come on! I've tilled so much in Carmite Cave and Toros Cave! I don't have time for a bath!" Raguna complained playfully. Rosetta laughed, shaking her head.

"I'll drag you to the baths, if necessary!" She teased, closing the empty box and taking Raguna's hand, leading him up the steps. Raguna let her, smiling a bit at this friendship they had. As they walked through the town, Raguna waved "hi" to a few of the villagers, namely Lady Ann and Tori. He was pretty fond of the little bookwork. Whenever she stuttered, it brought butterflies to his stomach. Of course, Raguna was pretty fond of all the girls. Heck, even some of the guys seemed sweet enough!

Raguna kept thinking how lucky he was to have stumbled on this little town. Everyone was kind to him, even though he were a stranger. There are a handful of beautiful, marriage-ready women there for him, and the men in the town were great friends to him. Camus was a great farmer, who gave little Raguna pointers on how to run his slowly growing farm. Zavier taught the amnesiac the basics of spelunking and mining, and even how to avoid dying in a cave.

Even Leo decided to teach Raguna how to forge a sword or two. Raguna seemed to have a kind of natural ability with all of these tasks, grasping them quickly and improving in a short amount of time. Everyone was impressed, and so everyone practically fell in love with him. The older women babied him, while the men shared their experiences in the caverns and mountains with him, aiding him in his skills. Raguna truly felt at peace here. He had even started to consider this town his home, mostly because none of his memories were coming back.

Soon, he and Rosetta were in the bathhouse, and Melody was standing behind the counter, taking twenty g from Rosetta as payment for their bath. Raguna thanked the sweet lady, then Melody, and continued into the men's bath. When he stepped in, he met with Zavier, which was a rare sight indeed. Zavier looked at Raguna, then looked away. He was probably forced to take a bath by Lady Ann and Tori. Raguna laughed a bit and undressed, folding his clothes and placing them in a cupboard, then taking a towel. He slunk into the water, across from Zavier.

"Finally taking a bath this season?" He teases, smiling at the boy. He sticks his tongue out at Raguna as a response, then smiles.

"And I had a great layer of grime building up too!" He joked, making the brown-haired amnesiac laugh.

"You'll never get Mist's attention if you're covered in mud all the time." Raguna scolded, washing his hair.

"I know, I know. But, seriously, who has time to take a bath after digging in the caves all day and night?" Zavier complained, trying to rub off some patches of dirt.

"Well, apparently you do, and I do." Raguna joked, smiling at the little adventurer. Zavier stuck his tongue out again, rinsing his dirty blond hair. Most of the brown in his hair was probably dirt or dried blood, thought Raguna.

"Hey, Raguna, you've been in Kardia for a while now…" Zavier began, making the farmer groan in annoyance. Everyone's been asking him if he's fond of their daughter or sister now, and it was starting to bug him.

"Yes, I've been in Kardia for a while." Raguna answered, lowering himself into the bath, so the water was up to his shoulders.

"So, do you like it here?" Zavier asked, rinsing his head. Raguna raised a brow, lifting his chest out of the water again. This conversation was different than most.

"Yeah, it's nice here. I'm definitely enjoying my time here." He answered, smiling a bit. Zavier nodded a little, rubbing his arms again, trying to get rid of the brown spot on his arm, which he later realized was a healing bruise.

"So… um… are you going to stay?" He asked, glancing over at Raguna. The farmer frowned and thought about it. Then he smiled, looking at the treasure-hunter.

"I don't really have a home anywhere else, do I? Unless you know something?" Raguna questioned, chuckling a little. "Look, Zavier, I don't have anywhere else to go. As far as I'm concerned, this is my home now, and will be for a long time." He answers. Zavier smiles a little, but frowns once again.

"So, if you find your family, or remember your past…. You'll…." He couldn't bear to end the sentence. Raguna sighed and smiled a little more.

"This is my home. I don't think I'll remember anything anytime soon." He says, shaking his head. "And even if I do, I'm sure I wouldn't just leave for good. Definitely not after I made so many friends!"

Zavier smiled once more, "Okay, just making sure you're not going to skip out on me for our next mining expedition!" He says happily, getting out of the bath and drying himself. Raguna just laughs.

"Is that all you care about?" He calls out after Zavier, "You're not even worried about losing me, eh? I see how it is!" He jokes, splashing some water. Zavier just laughs and dresses, roughly drying his hair, then throwing his hat on.

"Later, Raguna!" He yells out as he exits the bathhouse. Raguna just waves bye to the lad, sighing and bathing in silence. Soon, when he heard Rosetta yelling at him to hurry up, he got out and dried himself, dressing and exiting the men's side.

"Jeez, first you drag me here, and now you're complaining? You're terrible!" Raguna teased, thanking Melody again, and receiving a very heart-felt goodbye from the witch.

As the two walked back to Rosetta's dad's store, Rosetta looked at Raguna.

"Can I ask you something, Raguna?" She began, and Raguna shrugged.

"Go ahead. I'm listening." He says, smiling at her beautiful face.

"What girl are you most fond of?" She asks, frowning a little. Raguna returned that frown, then thought about it.

"Well, all the girls here are unique, and they are all pretty…" he says aloud, thinking hard of what he should say. Then, he shrugs, saying, "Well, I haven't really planned on wooing anyone anytime soon. So I guess I feel quite indifferent to the single women for now." He says.

Rosetta smiles, "Well, at least you're not going after anyone more than me." She says, getting a confused look from the farmer. "Now hurry up and upgrade your house, and find that white stone, so we can get…. Well… you know!" She demands, socking Raguna in the arm. The farmer just laughs, rubbing his arm in amusement more than pain.

"White stone?" He questions jokingly, "Hmmm, I think I remember finding it! Yes, then I sold it to Lukas for a whole ten thousand G!" He said, laughing as Rosetta cursed his name and sent a shoe zipping past his head. She had a playful smile and she chased him around the town for a short while. When they got to Rosetta's dad's store, she sighed.

"Well, I'll see you later." She said, opening the door.

"Of course. Anytime, Rosetta." Raguna replied, pretending to tip his hat to her. She just laughed some more and went inside, shaking her head. Raguna sighed, then walked off towards his farm. But as he walked, he noticed the store in the corner of the street. It was the library, and he remembered promising ol' Russell that he'd visit, at least once. That was where Tori worked anyway. So, before heading home, he took a bit of a detour and headed for the lonely little library tucked away in the corner of the town. He knocked lightly, unsure if the store was still open or not. But when he got an answer from inside, Raguna pushed open the door, peeking inside.

"Ah, Raguna! You finally visited!" The librarian exclaimed, holding his adopted elf daughter Cecilia in his arms and swinging her around. Tori was in the back, organizing new magic books. At the sound of the farmer's name, however, she stopped working and looking towards the door, smiling at Raguna and waving at him cautiously. Raguna smiled back and lifted a hand, then looked at Russell.

"Finally came to check out some books?" He asks, smiling. Raguna nodded happily, leaning on the counter Russell worked behind.

"You told me you had some interesting books, so I came to see them." Raguna explained, smiling, "I have quite some g, anyway."

"Brilliant! Well, we have readable books in the front two rows. You can't check them out, but they're good to read." Russell says, gesturing towards the bookshelves. "We have magic books in the back, but we're still getting some, so it'll take some time to fill those shelves up. And I have some skill books up here that you can buy. Today, I have some cooking books you might find useful."

"Let me think about it for a minute." Raguna said politely, heading towards the back to the library. He walked past Tori, greeting her with a smile and a short touch on her shoulder.

"How are the magic books, Tori?" He asks, looking at the almost empty shelves.

"Oh… Um, they're v-very useful…" She said, her voice high and wavering. She was holding a few books in her arms, obviously putting them back on the shelves.

Raguna looked through the small grouping of books, and found one that caught his interest. It was a simple teleportation spell, but doing any magic interested Raguna greatly. He checked his wallet, then brought the magic book to the front.

"Hey, I'll take this and one of your cookbooks." Raguna said happily, promising himself that he'd visit more often. Russell smiled happily, handing over the cookbook and accepting the money Raguna handed over.

"Come back again soon, Raguna!" He said, counting the money and telling Cecilia that that was how you handled business. Raguna left his now favorite store, looking through the tome and learning how to teleport as he walked home. When he reached his front door, though, he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. He rested his hand against the doorknob, wondering if it was just his imagination, or if someone was really watching him. He carefully looked over his shoulder, scanning the trees and bushes. When he felt sure that no one was there, he turned back around and opened his door, yawning a bit. Then, he heard the bush leaves rustle and quick footsteps running away. He turned quickly, but didn't see anyone or any monster.

He shook his head, thinking it was probably Nicholas playing his tricks. He stepped into his house, closing the door behind him and putting his new magic book on the table.

"I should get a shelf…" He thought, stripping beside his bed and climbing in, "I'll ask Ivan the next time he comes around…" He mumbled, adjusting in his small but very comfortable bed and falling asleep.

The next morning, Raguna awoke to a very excited pounding on his door. He sat up quickly, frowning and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Raguna!" Mist called out, "Raguna, open the door!" She cried. She sounded absolutely frantic, and Raguna rushed to pull on some pants. He hopped his way to the door, yanking it open to see Mist standing there, smiling.

"Raguna, come on!" She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.

"W-what? Wait a minute, Mist, hold on! What're you doing?" He asked, bewildered. Mist laughed a little.

"I know you've been working very hard on your farm and everything, but the Mayor is finally opening the beach today!" She said happily.

"Today? I thought it opened on the first of summer?" Raguna questioned, following Mist outside her house without a shirt or proper swimwear.

"He prolonged the opening of the ocean for some reason. I wasn't paying attention. But that's not important right now! Right now, we're going to go to the beach and have fun!" She said, smiling excitedly and running off towards the town. Raguna laughed a little, closing the door to his house and taking off after her without proper clothes. When he caught up to her, they already got to the sand, and Mist was undoing her dress. Raguna's face turned a bright red and he looked away shyly, taking his pants off.

When he looked back over at the pale-skinned beauty, he saw she was wearing a really cute white-and-blue bikini with almost the same design as her dress. She ran into the water, past the large and brightly coloured shell laying on the sand.

Raguna smiled a little, watching Mist play in the water as he stood on the beach in his boxers.

"Are you coming in or what?" Mist called out, waving her hand to him. Raguna just laughed a little more and ran to the water, splashing some at Mist.

"That's for waking me up!" He teased as she squealed from the cold ocean water splashing on her chest.

"That's how you repay me for giving you a place to stay?" She chortled, grabbing Raguna's shoulders and shoving him under the water. Raguna was able to gulp in air before being dunked, and he smiled underwater, grabbing Mist's legs and pulling her in.

"Hey!" She cried, falling into the sea with him. As they both rose from the water, Raguna trying to push his bangs from his eyes and Mist just laughing, they heard someone call out to them.

"Don't start the part without us!" Rosetta yelled at them, wearing a very cute one piece and holding a beach ball. Lukas was right behind her, and in barely an hour, nearly the whole town was out swimming. Summer had just begun!


	3. Potential Wife

Okay, I haven't finished the game yet. I'm seriously still in the first year of winter, so I don't know much about Raguna's past or the Sechs Empire. Which is why I'm writing this story, because of my ideas of who Raguna is and what he's doing. Remember, no spell good. No sentence constructing good.

"Is it getting cold or what?" Zavier called out, throwing his feet on Raguna's table. The farmer laughed a bit, drinking his milk.

"You said it." Raguna said with a sigh, setting down the glass of cold milk. He had just finished milking his Buffamos, and had fresh milk to spare. So, in celebration to getting a cave pass to Misty Bloom Cave, he invited Zavier over for a drink. The blond adventurer came over straight away when he heard the mention of Buffamo milk.

"I think Fall is supposed to be coming soon, isn't it?" Raguna asked, looking out the window to see the red and brown leafs floating slowly to the ground.

"Yeah, it's coming alright. And it's coming on strong!" Zavier replied, also looking out the window. He gulped down his milk, and moved his eyes onto Raguna, studying his facial expression.

"You know, you're kind of… strange." Zavier said, putting his glass down and taking his feet off the table. Raguna frowned at the window, then shifted his eyes at the treasure-hunter.

"I have amnesia… and I kind of showed up out of nowhere." Raguna answered, smirking a little, "I think I'm far past strange."

"No, no, I know. That alone makes you pretty weird. But, I mean… you come here, not knowing a damn thing other than English, and right when you start learning new things… like farming or mining, it's almost like you've known how to do it already. I mean, when we went out mining the other day, you found a diamond, man! And a really good one, too!" Zavier said, throwing his arms out to his sides for emphasis, "It took me years to find my first diamond!"

"Well, maybe it was just a lucky spot to mine." Raguna said, feeling uneasy.

"It's not just that, though! You farm almost as well as Camus, you mine better than me, heck, you even cook better than my mom does sometimes! And that's saying something!" Zavier said, shaking his head. He stood up, walking over to the unfinished half of Raguna's house. Raguna had been able to scrape together some money during his mining trips, and managed to get just enough wood to have Neumann expand his house for him. Raguna tilted his head, watching the miner walk through the unorganized half of the house.

"You know… sometimes, when I see you fight, it's like you've been trained in the military." He said, keeping his back towards Raguna. The farmer frowned a little, thinking about what he just heard. He never remembered having any kind of military training, but he definitely knew how to fight. Even on the day he first appeared in Kardia, when he was fighting that beast on the farm he felt perfectly at ease, like he had done it before.

"Raguna..." Zavier said, turning to look the farmer in the eye. He had a really serious expression on, and his hands were clenched into fists. He looked like he was about to punch something. Raguna just looked at Zavier, frowning a bit and watching him carefully, a little worried that he'd go after the farmer.

"What is it?" Raguna asked, adjusting his seat so he was facing the adventurer head-on.

"You… you kind of… scare me." He admitted, not taking his eyes off the amnesiac. This announcement hit Raguna in the chest, startling him so much he almost jumped from his seat. Zavier never admitted to being scared before, even when it was obvious that he was. This… this was news to Raguna.

"I… don't know what to say." Raguna replied quietly, looking away from the man. "If I knew where I was from… why I ended up here…" He said, rubbing his hands together nervously. Just thinking about it made his heart pound. Zavier noticed his uneasiness and stepped forward, relaxing his hands.

"No, it's not your fault or anything. Just forget I said it, okay? Anyway, it doesn't matter who you were, or why you came here, because you're a different man. And you're my friend." He said, smiling and patting Raguna's back. "Plus, now that you're a citizen of Kardia, I don't think anyone will be harming you anytime soon!"

Raguna looked up at the thin man's face, shocked once again.

"A citizen?" He asked, feeling his chest grow light, "You… think of me as a citizen?" He asked, smiling a little.

"Of course! You've worked hard on the farm and in the caves, so you're citizen enough for me!" Zavier said, ruffling Raguna's hair, "Anyway, I want some more of that delicious milk you got, man!"

"Right away, sir." Raguna laughed out, getting up and walking over to his large fridge, pulling the door open and producing from it a large case of milk. He brought it over to the table, slamming it on the wooden top and smirking, "Drink away!"

The next day, Raguna woke up early to begin tilling his farm again, digging up the dying summer crops to replace them with healthy fall foods. As he worked, he noticed Tabatha and Bianca standing beside one of his monster huts. He smiled at them and waved, getting a happy hello back from the dark-skinned elf maid. Bianca, however, just looked away from him. He never knew how to properly befriend the little rich girl, but he tried anyway. He walked over, resting the hoe on his shoulder.

"How can I help you today?" He asked, smiling warmly at the pair.

"Ms. Bianca and I were out for a walk, when I decided to come see Mr. Raguna." Tabatha answered, her foreign accent thick on her words, "I brought Ms. Bianca with me because I cannot leave her side."

"I see." Raguna said, smiling, "Well, I'm glad you could visit." He said, looking at the blue-haired girl. She just nodded at him.

"Your house is much bigger." She said, eyeing the work being done, "Have you decorated it yet?"

"I began to. I have a big kitchen and a nice double bed too." Raguna bragged, smirking a little.

"I've had a double bed since I was born." Bianca retorted, looking away from Raguna's defeated face. Tabatha, on the other hand, seemed excited about the double bed.

"Now that you are getting a big house renovation, Mr. Raguna, you can finally marry!" She said happily. Almost too happily. Bianca frowned at her maiden's words, looking at the beaming elf woman beside her.

"I'm definitely in the market now." Raguna joked, shrugging a little.

"Do you have anyone you are interested in, Mr. Raguna?" Tabatha asked eagerly, clasping her hands together and motioning with her eyes to Bianca. Raguna laughed a bit, blushing a little from the sudden question.

"Well, I'm keeping my options open, but I do know this one girl in particular. She wears amazing dresses every day, and I can't help from watching her walk by whenever I'm near her." He jokes, getting a smile from Tabatha.

"That's interesting, isn't it, Ms. Bianca?" Tabatha said, smiling at the spoiled girl. Bianca nodded silently, but a red tinge had covered her cheeks, and she seemed far more happier than before. Raguna just laughed a little more, then offered his hand to Bianca. She looked at him curiously, but lifted her own hand, placing it inside the farmer's slightly dirty palm. Raguna lifted the delicate arm to his lips, kissing the back of her hand.

"Thank you for visiting me, Bianca." He says, winking at her. She turned even redder, then took Tabatha's hand and started walking back towards the town. Tabatha waved goodbye to the hardworking farmer, and Raguna just shook his head, chuckling. He liked flirting with the girls, mostly because they would run off, embarrassed. He went back to his farm, tilling away in the autumn sun.

However, his work was cut short when Mist arrived. She called out to him just as she crossed the small bridge, connecting his farm and her house. Raguna looked over his shoulder, waving at her. He decided that whatever he didn't get done today, he could do tomorrow, and he set his hoe down and headed over.

"Hey, Mist. What brings you here?" He asks, smiling. Mist was as happy as a bubble, just like every day, and she handed the farmer a radish.

"This is for all your hard work." She announced, nodding at him to take it. Raguna smiled and thanked the girl, taking the radish and biting into it.

"This is pretty good!" He said, eating more.

"I know, because that was the first radish you gave me." She said, smiling. These things never go bad!" Raguna eyed the radish a bit more carefully now, thinking it must've wasted away somewhere.

"It won't last another season, so I decided to give it to you today." She said, swaying back and forth gently, "To celebrate your arrival here. You definitely knew how to make an entrance."

"I don't think I was trying to, but thanks anyway." Raguna said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I just wanted to show you how grateful I am to have you here." She said, nodding, "And I want you to know that you're welcome to stay in this house for as long as you want! I'm serious, okay? Even if your memories come back, it'll be nice if you stayed…" She said, lowering her gaze a little. Raguna frowned a bit, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I have farms to tend to, and monsters to care for. Plus, if I get married, where else am I supposed to stay?" He joked, getting a happy smile from his friend.

"Speaking of marriage…" Mist began, looking at Raguna coyly. Raguna rolled his eyes, sighing a little.

"I'm not particularly interested in anyone." He said before she could ask. "I'll find my wife when I find her. And I'm sure she is somewhere in this town." Mist just laughed.

"You're funny, Raguna." She says, hugging him.

"Once again, I don't think I was trying to be…" He mumbled, hugging her back, "But, thanks for the radish."

"Of course. Thank you for fainting on my doorstep." She said, taking her leave and heading home. Raguna just chuckled, biting into the delicious crop again and looking at the sky, trying to determine what time it must be. Raguna then headed towards his house, but was caught by that strange feeling again. He looked around, not seeing anyone. Then, when he was about to open the door, he noticed a strange girl walking down the path from Mt. Gigant towards the Kasimar ruins. Raguna frowned, curiosity taking over, and he followed the woman. When he reached the ruins, he saw her, clad in a snow white dress that seemed to blend in with her silvery white hair that reached down to her hips. Her skin was like porcelain, and her eyes were the same blue as the water she now looked down in.

Raguna stepped forward cautiously. How could he ever miss such a gorgeous woman?

"Hello…?" He called out, making her turn quickly and look over the farmer.

"Oh… hello." She said warily, stepping backwards towards the ruins.

"I don't think I've met you before…" He said, smiling his usual smile, "Are you from Kardia?"

"Yes, I am." She said. Her voice was soft and ethereal, and it rang through Raguna's head like music. He smiled a bit wider, nodding.

"I'm also from Kardia." He said, slowly stepping forward so he didn't have to talk as loud, "Well, not from Kardia, but I live there now."

"Oh, I think Melody was talking about you before." She said, looking less wary towards the stranger.

"You know Melody?" He asks, tilting his head a little, "Why hasn't she told me of you?"

"She doesn't like talking about unimportant things." The woman explains, looking elegant as she folded her hands over her dress.

"You don't seem unimportant to me." Raguna breathed out. Then he shook his head, blushing, "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my name first." He realized, holding out his hand, "I'm Raguna."

"Yes, you are definitely who Melody was talking about." She says, lightly placing her hand upon Raguna's, barely gripping it, "My name is Sharron."

"Sharron…. Wow…" Raguna said, completely heart-stricken, "What're you doing out here in front of Kasimir Ruins?" He asks, letting go of her gloved hand.

"I explore here." She said, looking at the Ruin entrance, "I want to find out why this place became Kasimir Ruins."

"You explore?" Raguna asked, amazed that she got a pass for it, "Isn't this one of the more dangerous places? Mostly with those machines summoning the monsters placed everywhere…"

"I am able to fend for myself." Sharron responds, looking totally responsible and confident, "Raguna, was it?"

"Yes?"

"You have recently gotten a pass to Misty Bloom, haven't you?" She questioned, eyeing the muddy man.

"Ah, yes, I did. I was hoping to get a pass to Kasimir Ruins soon after the beginning of winter." He said confidently. Sharron smiled briefly, nodding a bit.

"I hope to see you in Kasimir soon, Raguna." She said, entering the ruins and leaving the amazed farmer out in the night. Raguna never felt like this towards the other village women. This girl was talented and beautiful! She had been able to get into Kasimir Ruins, one of the more dangerous places to be in, just to find out what happened to those people? Raguna was in love. He walked home, as if he were in a drunken stupor, just thinking of the ghost-like woman he met today. How he wished he had known her sooner! He would have invited her to celebrate with him over the pass to Misty Bloom instead of Zavier! Then, Raguna decided that by the end of winter, when his house was done being renovated, he would court the beautiful woman of Kasimir Ruins, no matter what it took! When he entered his house, he dug through all his belongings on the shelves next to his nightstand, looking for anything he thought she might like. He gathered together some crops, cooked food, and some crystallized elements he found while mining. He gathered them up in his pouch, then went to bed to wake early the next morning, just to give her the presents. When he visited the beautiful explorer the next morning, he laid out his valuables in front of her.

However, none of his presents brought a smile to her, or even a small thank you. She just looked over them, then nodded. "I see." She mumbled, completely indifferent.


	4. The Proposal and the Grimoire Sword

I finally have a completed house in Rune Factory. I even got a double bed! Now I need a bigger kitchen and fridge, then I'll think about getting a wife. Sadly, I'm still stuck in Danann cave. I know you're supposed to grow something, but I could care less about farming (Says the person who picked up the 'Fantasy HARVEST MOON' game. I wonder what harvest could mean?)

Also, this isn't a romance story. Just to let you know….

Raguna dragged himself to his farmland in Misty Bloom Cave. He wasn't prepared to give up yet, mostly since if he went home, he wouldn't be able to come back until tomorrow. He needed to water the last of his crops, but his energy was running low. One of the monster generators hadn't been destroyed, and Raguna ended up in the middle of an arrow shower. The poison nearly paralyzed the farmer, and he couldn't run anymore. He had to claw his way to a safe spot until the monsters lost interest, then he had accidentally stumbled into a hole filled with poisonous gel. He knew he only had minutes left, if he was lucky, but his patch of crop wasn't far away. He readied his watering can, sprinkling just enough over the 9x9 foot plot he had. When all the crops were nicely watered and looking healthy, he sighed in relief and chanted his teleportation spell.

The one thing he loved about his teleportation spells was that they never used up any of his energy. He could just pop into one cave, get beaten to a pulp, then teleport his way home without any more damage done. So, when he was done chanting, he leaned back into the blue light that enveloped him, filling his body with a weird, fuzzy warmness. As the blue light began dissolving his body, preparing him for transport, Raguna smiled to himself. Another reason why he liked teleportation spells was because whenever he used one, they would make him feel happy. Just pure happiness would fill up his chest, probably from the warmth of the light. And he always thought that this must be how the monsters felt when he sent them back to the First Forest.

The light broke into pieces, scattering wildly as they searched for the exit. As they came together once again, Raguna was formed, full and feisty as ever. The light held him in the air, just centimeters above the dirt cavern floor. The blue hue faded away, his body absorbing as much as it can of the happy and warm feeling. When it all went away, Raguna's feet tapped the floor, barely making any noise as he touched down. He opened his eyes, looking directly at the exit. As he stepped out onto the frozen over lake, a huge winter breeze rushed over his bare skin, making him shiver. He was still quite paralyzed, so he teleported his way home, too. He slowly made his way up the town steps, hoping Edward would still be in his office so he could get a check-up.

As he hobbled down the cobble-stoned pathway, he noticed a strange light in the trees. He stared at it silently, not entirely sure if it was just a stray monster, lamp, or maybe even a person. The light was stationary, and for some reason, Raguna felt at ease. He felt as if the dim yellow glow was watching over him, protecting him even. He felt the urge to go up to the light and hold it, keep it at his chest forever, but he didn't. He didn't because he thought that if he moved, the light would move. And also because he couldn't move very well at the moment. While he stared at the strange illumination through the trees, a door nearby opened, obscuring his vision and stealing his focus.

Raguna shook his head, as if waking up from a trance, and he looked to see who had opened the door. It was none other than Dr. Edward himself, and he looked worried.

"Are you okay, Raguna?" He asked, adjusting his glasses to get a closer look at the boy.

"Yes, sir. Well, no, not really, doctor. You see, I was in Misty Bloom, and one of the monsters paralyzed me. It's getting annoying, not being able to move around properly, you know?" Raguna said, smiling his carefree smile and limping over to the awaiting doctor.

"Check-ups are 200g, is that okay?" Edward asked politely, looking over the boy. Raguna nodded, digging through his pockets for the money. When they entered Edward's home and office, Raguna sat on the bed, sighing in comfort. Edward got out his medicine, giving Raguna a single pill, then looking over his body for any dangerous wounds or signs of infection.

"Well, other than the paralysis and poison, you look fine." He said, patting Raguna's shoulder, "Now, since I have you here, and since Lara's out, there are two things I need to ask you." He said, sitting in his own chair in front of Raguna and leaning in close to the younger man. Raguna frowned, sipping water and staring at the doctor.

"First of all… what do you think of Lara? She's a good girl, right?" He asks, smiling coyly.

"Doctor, you know I already have my sights on someone." Raguna said, bored of the question. He had been asked this daily all winter. He was getting a little fed up, but he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"I think she is a good girl indeed, and a great friend. I also think she's a wonderful nurse, and she may become a great doctor one day, if that's where she intends to go. But I don't think we would be a good couple, because I don't think we are romantically compatible." Raguna said frankly, trying not to disappoint his doctor. Edward nodded slowly as he listened, closing his eyes and twiddling his thumbs.

"So you're not going to visit her during the Sacred Night?" He asked, eyeing the boy. Raguna frowned a little.

"Sacred Night? That's tonight?" Raguna asked, feeling a new rush of energy buzz through his skin. Edward nodded, then laughed.

"Were you camping out in the caverns again?" He asked, nudging the poor farmer in the ribs, "Well, you have women to woo, so go get them!" He urged, giving Raguna one last pat on the back. The farmer nodded, getting to his feet quickly and thanking the doctor for looking after him.

"Oh, wait. Didn't you have another question to ask me?" Raguna asked as he almost ran out the door to Edward's house. The doctor laughed, then shook his head, dismissing the thought.

"You have things to do tonight." He said, waving his hand to shoo Raguna away, "I'll ask you another time."

"Well, alright, if it's okay with you." Raguna said, smiling and running down the streets, forgetting about the light in the trees. But as he went, Edward's happy expression turned grim, and he turned to look at the spot he saw Raguna staring at. He could've been wrong. Oh, how he wished he was wrong, but the doctor wasn't one who relied heavily on hope..

Raguna quickly made his way past Toros Cave, and the path to the mountain top. He headed straight for the woman he was hoping to wed, the beautiful adventuress, Sharron. Luckily, over the past few weeks, he had been able to determine the few things Sharron enjoyed. His first great discovery was made when he visited her the third time, carrying with him a pile of new things than before. While she looked through them, she had gotten this really shocked face as she held up a fire crystal. She told him how she had been looking for one. So, lately Raguna has been getting his future wife both fire and water crystals.

When he arrived in front of Kasimir Ruins, he saw her standing by the still waters once again, looking at the entrance to the cave, as if wondering why they're there. Raguna stopped running, trying to catch his breath before he approached her. As he walked forward, he prepared the wind crystal he had found recently, hoping she'd enjoy this one as much as the others. When she finally noticed his presence, she smiled fondly, stepping forward to meet with him.

"I brought you something. I hope you like it." Raguna said quickly, always a little nervous in front of the ghostly girl. She looked over the crystal, smiling like before as she held it in her small hands.

"This is wonderful! It's perfect, Raguna." She said, staring at the crystal and handling it as if it were a delicate piece of art that couldn't be touched by anything other than her. Raguna just laughed happily, glad at being successful in selecting a gift for his beloved. He then took a step closer to her, dropping his voice a bit lower.

"So, I heard tonight is Sacred Night…" He said, getting the archeologist's attention. She glanced up at him, into his eyes, then back down, smiling.

"Yes, it is. On Sacred Night, couples are supposed to spend time together, relaxing and talking about anything. Staying home together is the main reason for this night…" She said, putting the wind crystal away and giving Raguna her full attention.

"Do you… want to spend Sacred Night together? Maybe we can go to my house? Or we can stay here, but I don't have a pass for the Ruins yet…" Raguna said, looking at the glorious entrance structure.

"We'll go to your house, so we don't get attacked by any monsters." She said, smiling once again. Raguna nodded, extending his hand to her. She lightly accepted it, gracefully placing her palm on his. They walked, hand in hand, to Raguna's house, enjoying the moonlit travel. Sharron commented on how the trees always looked the best at night during Winter, and Raguna couldn't agree more. The snow had covered each individual leaf, and the moon's beams made them glow as if the snow was a living thing. The light that was able to break through the thick snow and tree combination would pattern the dirt path with an interesting design, making the way home seem even more magical.

When they arrived at Raguna's home, Sharron noticed the monster huts down by the farmland. As they entered the warm house, Sharron found herself a seat at the table, looking at Raguna. He, too, sat, after removing his thick winter boots.

"You look after animals?" She asked, her voice as quiet and light as the snow falling outside. Raguna nodded excitedly. He loved his monsters just as much as Sharron. He almost thought of them as children sometimes, scolding them and training them.

"I have over fifty." He said, trying to impress the unimpressionable young lady. She just nodded and looked around the house. The sense of failure loomed over poor Raguna, but he wouldn't stop trying. He knew it was common to propose to a woman on a holiday, and he planned to do just that. However, he needed to know that she was as deep in love with him as he is with her. Then, Sharron adjusted her position on the chair, her body not facing Raguna, but her eyes steady on his face.

"Raguna, why did you invite me to spend Sacred Night with you, instead of inviting Mist or Melody? I know they're particularly fond of you…" She said curiously, folding her hands over her lap elegantly. She probably could have been a princess or a queen, because of her grace.

"They may be fond of me, but I already know which girl I want to marry." He said confidently, smiling at her. Sharron looked away, trying to hide her smile. Raguna felt less of a failure now, and hope started pulsing through him.

"Sharron." He said seriously, reaching across the table and taking one of her queen-like hands. He held it tightly, but not crushing it. He looked her straight in the eyes, then said, "Tell me what you want most in the world, and I'll give it to you. I'll prove to you that I'm worth your time." He said, looking confident and happy. Sharron was surprised, but she let him hold her hand, and she listened as she stared back into the farmer's own eyes. Then, she thought about it. Raguna was sure she would've walked out on him by now, but the fact that she sat there, seriously thinking about it, made his heart leap.

"Okay… Since you're being serious… I've always wanted to see the Grimoire's Sword. If you make it and give it to me, you'll be worth my time." She said, then she stood and kissed Raguna's cheek softly.

"Thank you for spending Sacred Night with me. I hope we can do it again next year." She said, smiling still. She then turn, her dress spinning around her ankles beautifully, and she left. Raguna's head was in the clouds, and his heart was further in space. Then, he thanked whatever gods may be up there for the night this town celebrated. After the short prayer, he started digging through his cabinets and dressers. He distinctly remembered getting a strange scale from the monster on Mt. Gigant. When he finally found it, he sprinted to Leo's house, hoping the man was still awake.

He arrived, unlocking the door with the key Leo gave him a long time ago during Spring. Leo had even told him, "If ya need me t' forge anything 'f yers, I'll do it, no questions asked."

Raguna quietly walked up the stairs, thinking that if the great forger was asleep, he could just come in the morning. Then, he found the talented blacksmith sitting on his bed, saying nothing and doing nothing. Raguna frowned, and stood up straight.

"Leo…" He called out softly, slowly stepping forward. The elderly man looked at him, one eye shut tight while the other rolled towards Raguna tiredly.

"I sees ya thar…" He called back, standing up. "Ya got business?"

"Y-yeah. See, I found this…" Raguna said, showing the old blacksmith the scale of his. When he brought the scale into the light, Leo's open eye grew wide, and he snatched the beautiful shimmering scale from the farmer's hand.

"Aye! 'Tis be the Scale 'f Grimoire!" He cried, holding it up to his face, "Now I can do what I've been waitin' t' do fer fifty odd years!" He said excitedly.

"You'll forge it into a sword?" Raguna asked happily, and Leo nodded.

"Come on back soon, and it'll be done." He said, ditching his bedroom to work on the sword immediately. Raguna smiled, feeling like he just improved his and Leo's life just a little.

When Raguna returned the next morning, he found Leo standing in front of his furnace, holding a beautiful sword in his hands, the same colour as the scale had been. He turned to face Raguna, holding out the shimmering blade.

"'Tis only be fer show. I dun recommend it fer fightin'." Leo suggested, letting Raguna hold the surprisingly lightweight Sword of Grimoire.

"Thank you so much." Raguna said, truly meaning it. He then hugged the great blacksmith, like a son would his father, and he laughed a bit to himself, "You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Ya dun know how much 'tis mean to me!" Leo laughed back, patting Raguna's back, "Now run along, aye?"

"Aye." Raguna replied, taking the sword with him and heading straight for Sharron's Ruins. When he arrived, he saw Melody out by the water too. Raguna felt the pressure building now, hoping she won't hear much. He walked slowly to Sharron, saying hello to Melody, not wanting to be rude.

When he got Sharron's attention, he took in a breath, then held out the sword to her. The woman's blue eyes bulged, and her hands shook as she reached out for the blade.

"Sharron…" Raguna whispered, his voice dry and nervous, "Will you… marry me?"

"Oh… Raguna…" She gasped, grasping the blade, "I… I… I…"


End file.
